memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Marine Corps
The Starfleet Marine Corps (abbreviated SFMC) was a descendant of naval infantry, based upon marines and army infantry of many Federation member planets. As with the Starfighter Corps and Starfleet Intelligence, the SFMC was an autonomous branch of the Starfleet Operating Forces, falling under the jurisdiction of the Starfleet Commander-in-Chief, but not under the auspices of Starfleet itself. The Commanding officer of the SFMC held the rank of Force Marshall, which was equivalent to Fleet Admiral. The primary role of the Marines within the fleet was to maintain a well armed offensive and defensive force for rapid deployment anywhere within Federation and outlying space. Marine detachments were stationed aboard starships and bases where they assisted the crew in battles, in boarding enemy ships, and conducting planetary actions, as well as assisting in the defense of Federation installations. They also served as a landing force; securing an area for transporter or shuttle landing. Unlike security, Marines do not walk a patrol, investigate crime or administer the brig and unlike tactical, Marines did not operate the ship's weaponry. As a result of their mixed land and space role, Marine forces were mainly specialized in amphibious (figuratively 'of two worlds') assaults using infantry, armour, artillery, air/spacecraft, and watercraft. They train for many combat scenarios including hostage recovery, rescue of Federation citizens caught in the midst of civil war, as well as full ground based combat. Organization The SFMC was split into ten numbered Expeditionary Forces. Within each expeditionary force were five Corps, plus a Brigade each of Artillery and Marine Rangers. Every corps had three Divisions, each made up of three Brigades and an Armored Regiment. A brigade had five Regiments and a Battalion of Marine Scouts. A Regiment was two Battalions of five Companies each, plus an extra Platoon of scouts. Every Company was a pair of Platoons of five Squads, each made of three Fire Teams of four Marines. History Since its founding, in 2161, the United Federation of Planets had always centrally relied on its Starfleet to provide military defense in times of trouble, whether it be defending the Neutral Zone against threat incursions, preventing hostile takeover by an alien force, or leading negotiations during civil wars between Federation members. Granted, the power to devastate a planetary surface without even setting foot on it was a strong deterrent, but it was not at all suited to subtler methods of preventing hostility or subduing terrorists. Early in its formation, the Federation realized it needed a security force to protect its own vessels and installations. But it was soon discovered that the need to hold territory was of paramount importance. As the Romulan War had ushered in the dawn of the Starfleet, the first Klingon War, and the engagements with Klingon shock troops, made it clear that a specialized expeditionary force was needed. The Council determined that a group of highly trained men and women would be the perfect complement to Starfleet's peace efforts, and commissioned the Federation Marine Corps. The mission of the Corps was to follow Federation directives, acting to preserve the peace and uphold Federation law. Whether the job called for putting down a violent insurrection, eliminating interstellar terrorists, or simply providing a temporary peacekeeping force for a government in need. Duty Uniform Each member of the Starfleet Marines, just as Starfleet officers, wore a standard division uniform; however Marines did not use Starfleet division colors. Instead, marines held with Earth marine tradition and wore uniforms consisting of a deep Kelly Green. )]] Tactical Uniform Centrally designed to vastly improve situational awareness and protection of marines, Starfleet Marine Tactical Armor was some of the most durable and well constructed protective gear in the Alpha Quadrant. The armor was constructed in overlapping layers of low weapons yield resistant memory fabric inside of external layers of Duranium. It was a sealed system, capable of extravehicular activity or operations in toxic atmosphere. It was hardened against EMPs and radiation, and had filters that were extremely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from various local atmospheres. The armor's shell was composed of a multi-layer alloy of remarkable strength and had been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited amount of Disruptor and Phaser energy weapons. The suit contained a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulated temperature and could reactively change its density. The inner skinsuit was made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer. Most humanoids had a molecular fiber network called the nervous system within their brain. The electrochemical signals from the Marine's brain was translated to digital code and was routed through an interface connection in the helmet. Through this interface, input from the on-board sensors was delivered directly to the user's mind. The suit also possessed other features that enhanced the abilities of its user. It had numerous clips, belts, and magnetic holsters for the attachment of additional weapons and ammunition; an advanced Holo based Heads-Up-Display (HUD) linked to sensors in the gloves detects the type of weapon and devices held, and to project ammunition count, a targeting reticule, waypoints, a radio uplink for communication, health monitoring and other helpful data. External links Category:Starfleet Command divisions Category:Organizations